Una lucha por ser Kurosaki (FF) (comedia harem Romance , etc)
by kaiserofdarkness
Summary: Les traigo una version remasterizada de este gran fic nuevamente a FF espero lo disfruten. Un gran Problema dimensional ah obligado a la futura hija de Ichigo a viajar al pasado a para solucionarle garantizando su concepcion pero...¿fue la unica?. Conoscan esta gran Saga con colaboracion de Gabe Logan y Eterno Pokefan en esta historia que une a distintos universos.
1. Prologo

Bueno a petición de algunos usuarios y gracias a la colaboración con Neverdie, les traigo de nuevo algunos de mis fictions que eh estado desarrollando en Foros Dz en este tiempo, espero los disfruten y conozcan esta gran saga de fictions que ha inspirado a algunos autores como natsu100, flarius entre otros.

Este fiction así como los anteriores es parte de la saga de fics "lucha por ser" la cual va unida entre si espero sea de su agrado

*recuerden este fic aún sigue en progreso y empezó hace algunos años es por ello que no sigue varios de los eventos del canon, este fiction está ubicado en un universo alternativo por dichas razones.

Disclaimer- los personajes canonicos le corresponden a su autor Tite Kubo los Oc´s son de mi autoria

Una lucha por ser Kurosaki

Prologo

La odisea en el pasado

Habían pasado ya semanas desde que Aizen fuese derrotado por los 13° escuadrones de protección, las espadas reivindicadas y el shinigami sustituto Ichigo Kurosaki… si bien aún seguía habiendo hallows en Karakura estos eran apenas un reto para el guardia designado del lugar que por su labor en la lucha del hueco mundo fue asignada a dicha zona …Kuchiki Rukia

Ambos shinigamis junto con los demás guerreros que salvaron al mundo sin que este se entere seguían su vida escolar normal como cualquier otra persona más a lado de sus compañeros quienes habían luchado a su lado, pero sin que ellos lo sepan en el interior de cierta tienda… una bifurcación inusual de color griseasca con un fulgor entre el rojizo y el purpura oscuro se abrió y una pequeña de cabello negro con toques griseascos corto de ojos negros profundos de pequeña estatura usando un traje de shinigami de aparentes 8 años de edad surgió de este y… cayo directamente de cabeza ante el suelo.

-¡ese maldito Urahara me las pagara!-se quejó con los ojos llorosos y sobándose la cabeza levemente.

El mencionado simplemente le observa desde una distancia considerable seguido de sus compañeros que por cierto estaban armados y listos para atacarle, aunque más que armados parecía que alguien les había dado las armas cuando estos estaban medio dormidos ya que aun en pijamas y medio despiertos apuntaban a la pequeña.

- normalmente me dicen algo así después de que haberles realizado alguna venta o servicio...-golpea levemente uno de sus chicos para que este no se durmiese sobre la bazuca que traía consigo que estaba ahora apuntándole a su persona- ¿te conozco de algo?.

-¿Urahara? – lo reconoció la chica, quien por el miedo ya no sentía el dolor del golpe

- será mejor que nos digas quien eres pequeña- le da un punta pie al otro quien estaba en el piso usando un inmenso garrote como almohada improvisada

Horas después en el colegio de karakura se llevaban a cabo las clases normales de preparatoria donde desde luego cierto chico de cabellera color anaranjado zanahoria sufría un poco de bullyng por parte de la maestra…

- ¿Ichigo por que no resuelves este sencillo problema?- pregunto la maestra mientras se relamía los labios viendo sufría a su estudiante- ¿acaso te es complicado una ecuación de esta naturaleza?

El mencionado estaba afrente al pizarrón en el cual se visualizaba una enorme ecuación de química de complejos símbolos elementales de alcoholes con líneas de unión para que completase.

- algo maestra ¡por que no sé qué significa la mitad de estas cosas aquí escritas!- Ichigo se rasco la cabeza tratando de encontrarle una unión lógica a todos los garabatos en la pizarra- ¿puedo pedir ayuda o algo?

- ¿oh pero eso no es culpa mía o sí?, Después de todo tu faltaste por más de mes y medio- la maestra le lanza un borrador en la cabeza sin fuerza- te atreviste a faltar de la nada a tan importante clase que doy

- lo sé- ya con todo el pelo pintado con tiza- ya me lo ha dicho varias veces, el día de hoy.

Desde sus asientos observaban algunos alumnos con tensión puesto que no era Ichigo el único con ese problema y pequeño bullyng últimamente.

-… creo que debieron avisarnos que el tiempo en el hueco mundo trascurría más rápido…- se quejó el gigante moreno Chad, mientras releía el texto que tenía en sus manos.

- fueron como tres días para nosotros pero un mes y tres semanas para el mundo humano eso no fue muy justo- se quejó la amante de los conejos Rukia mientras se lamentaba de no tener su chapi borrador de memorias con ella- apuesto seré la siguiente en pasar a la pizarra.

- y agrégale el problema de que Karakuda perdió tres días de existencia…- ishida hablo aunque parecía ser el que más calmado de todos.

- si pero nadie recuerda eso…- y finalmente la muy dotada Orihime se unía a la conversación- solo nosotros sabemos lo que sucedió.

- lo sé pero… ¿Por qué dibuja donas la maestra?- hablo Rukia mientras buscaba en su bolsillo algo que pudiese ayudarle a entender las cosas

- por que tiene hambre Rukia esa es la razón- trato de explicar Orihime muy segura de su respuesta.

- ¡esto no es comida inoue!- le corrigió cierta amiga de ella asientos más adelante

Ishida se ajunto las gafas antes de corregirles a sus compañeras- representan a los alcoholes chicas… esto es sencillo para mí por que ya les eh visto antes en el hospital

- oye pero… ¿está bien que nos enseñen de bebidas alcohólicas en la escuela?

- ¡no ese tipo de alcoholes!- se desesperó su amiga Tatsuki al ver las cosas que platicaba su amiga asientos más atrás

- Orihime solo con ver el pizarrón se nota que hablamos de algo mucho más complicado que el sake… de seguro debe ser alcohol importado como el tequila que consigue Oni-sama… ¿verdad ishida?- pregunto con una inmensa sonrisa Rukia

- el sake es japonés y el tequila de un país latinoamericano llamado México producido en-envuelto en momento de reflexión donde el Quincy demostraba sus conocimientos quien pronto regreso a la realidad-… ¡no nos referimos a esos!-

- se producen en Tequila Jalisco recuerdo eso de mi vida en ese país… a mi abuelo le fascinaba esa bebida- menciono Chad recordando su pasado y sonriendo- sin duda un poco de esa bebida es más que suficiente para alegrar el día.

- bueno Ichigo espero te hayas dado cuenta que faltar a clases es perjudicial… -la maestra se ajustó sus gafas- sabes que estas al límite de repetir año ¿cierto?

Este giro rápidamente viéndola con miedo- ¿lo dice en broma verdad?

- tranquilo no estarás solo… varios aquí también están igual que tu- los chicos empiezan a desviar la mirada y buscar no llamar la atención

¡No se hagan los desentendidos!-señala a ishida-si también hablo contigo ishida que de estar entre los mejores has caído en la tabla de posiciones.

El grupo observa a Rukia y compañía solo suspiro de alivio por que nuevamente ishida sería la victima de la maestra un rato o eso creían.

- bien ahora ¿a cuál de los irresponsables debería de pasar al pizarrón?-se relame nuevamente los labios cuando los mencionados agachan la cabeza esperando su turno, orihime con lágrimas en los ojos trata de ocultarse con su libro al revés, Rukia se oculta bajo del escritorio, Chad escribe una nota que simplemente dice "ishida se ofrece de voluntario" y este una que dice "no le crea al moreno siga con ichigo"… pero el toque de la campana les salva y la maestra resignada no tiene más opción que dar por acabada la clase…

Tras acabar un día más de martirio digo colegio el grupo va camino rumbo a sus casas mientras se la pasan hablando respecto a su día escolar.

-¡Esa perra de la maestra ya le gusto humillarme!- exploto el peli naranja mientras se comía el libro, literalmente.

- tranquilo Ichigo solo te ah pasado 18 veces al pizarrón en estos 3 días- trato de calmarlo la pequeña Rukia pero solo prendía más el fuego a la situación.

- bueno nos pasa a cada uno a diariamente y –Orihime baja la cabeza lentamente- aun así no entiendo nada.

- por eso debemos de estudiar por nuestra cuenta los temas- dijo el quincy mientras seguía poniéndose al corriente con la materia

- si es la mejor manera Ishida pero no nos es tan fácil entender estas cosas como a ti- dijo Chad que estaba escribiendo en cada parte posible de su libro cualquier cosa que creía útil

- de haber sabido que iba a pasar esto no hubiera vuelto a la escuela.

- no digas eso Kurosaki -kun- Orihime comienza a jugar con sus dedos-¿qué pasaría si no te vie…viésemos más?.

- bueno pudiste no haber vuelto le recordó la mini shinigami mientras sonreía con cara triunfal-recuerdas que te ofrecieron ser capitán en la sociedad de almas, si vas y le dices al capitán Yamamoto de seguro aun te da el puesto.

- y dar por terminada mi vida ahora- dijo el chico viendo como la chica asiente- no gracias creo puedo aguantar aun esto comparado con ello.

- bastardo ¿qué tiene de bueno esta vida?-levanta una mano para contar sus argumentos- necesitas un carnet de mayoría de edad para todo lo que puedo hacer libremente en la sociedad de almas, no te permiten portar una katana, el show de chapi es en el horario de la escuela, no nos pagan.

Nunca te han pagado en realidad rukia- le corrigió ishida

- creo que mucho….-chad levanta su vista para ver a la chica- Rukia tal vez para ti no signifique mucho pero para nosotros cada segundo es un valioso recuerdo que disfrutamos al máximo.

- más bien pareciera que querías que él se quedara allá- le pico el arquero a la shinigami con una sonrisa a lo que Rukia le arroja su maletín en plena cara.

- ¡¿Qué insinúas?! ¡Yo solo lo digo por que era una gran oportunidad para Ichigo!

- oigan dejen de pelear y díganme si tienen alguna idea de que hacer hoy

-Ichigo deberíamos estudiar los temas como dijo ishida sino no vamos a pasar el siguiente examen

- Ichigo si no nos aprendemos esos temas nos seguirán pasando al pizarrón- sugirió Chad mientras retomaba su lectura.

- diablos tienes razón -empezando a abrir el mordisqueado libro- pero aun no le entiendo nada

Bien en ese caso hoy todos en la casa de Ichigo nos pondremos a estudiar hasta que ishida nos haga aprendernos estas cosas, ¿a las seis les parece?

-¡¿por que decides tú las cosas y por que en mi casa?!

- me parece bien yo les puedo dar un repaso general de los temas.

- yo llevare un poco de comida hecha en casa- mientras se imaginaba si debía llevar brochetas felices o pastel de sardina.

- abstente de hacer lo por favor- solicito Chad recordando la última comida de ella para el grupo.

- en ese caso nos vemos allí Ichigo.

y con la conversación termino cuando todos se separaron a sus respectivos hogares tras decidir las actividades de esa tarde.

- ¡oigan que es mi casa no de Rukia!

Ignorándo los gritos de chico cada uno se aleja rumbo a sus hogares, dejando a los dos shinigamis solos en medio de la calle tras uno simple mirada de satisfacción de Rukia e Ichigo dándose por vencido tras lo cual siguen rumbo a su casa cuando nuevamente Rukia le quiere sacar platica…

- bueno Ichigo démonos prisa que debemos llegar para ver la repetición que grabe de el show de chappy.

- ¿me recuerdas como es que lograron trasmitir esa cosa en un canal común?

- oí que la asociación de hombres shinigamis requería presupuesto y convenció a unos ejecutivos pero el dinero fue a parar a manos de… - Rukia oye el sonido de su celular y esta lo saca rápidamente.

Ichigo al ver eso suspira y saca su insignia de shinigami- ¿otro hallow?-

- así parece… son solo tres y están rumbo a casa

- pensaba que Nell iba a encargarse de todo en las noches, después de todo ahora ella es quien controla dicho lugar.

- recuerda que ella se encargaría de reconstruirla y restaurar las espadas para que convivan en paz con los shinigamis pero aun así los hallows de bajo nivel no pueden evitar sus instintos

- si como digas – presiona su emblema en su pecho y surge su forma shinigami- yo me encargo.

- oh no eso no- sacando sus píldoras de chappy y tomándose una para surgir con su kimono oscuro y en el inerte cuerpo de Rukia un alma traviesa (k- que llamaremos "chappy" por falta de ideas) surge y el cuerpo de Rukia surge en posición de atención con una cara boba- yo soy la encargada de esta zona

- ¿Qué quiere que haga? ama- hablo el cuerpo de Rukia ahora con su nueva integrante, y con una mirada perdida bastante tonta

- llévate el cuerpo de Ichigo hacia el oeste te alcanzamos pronto- ordeno antes de saltar

- enseguida- y pese a la gran diferencia de tamaño la pequeña niña carga el cuerpo del chico que le doblaba su tamaño como si de un costal se tratase

- no es necesario acabare esto en un minuto

- aun sigues subestimándome Ichigo te recuerdo que yo -vuelve a sonar su celular y ve la pantalla- ¿pero qué?

- ¿qué sucede?

Se dirige rápidamente hacia el lugar que le marcaba la pantalla y le sigue Ichigo con algo de duda- espera por que la prisa ¿algo va mal?

¡Debemos de darnos prisa!- dijo la chica siguiendo su camino

¿Por unos hallows?-Comenzando a preocuparse- ¡¿espera que te pasa?!

- ¡había tres hallows en la pantalla y acaba de desaparecer uno!.

- bueno debe ser nuevamente ese shinigami de afro Rukia no es para tanto

- a él le fue asignada otra área hace semanas.

- en ese caso fue ishida, Chad o tal vez Orihime.

- acabamos de despedirnos de ellos y están exactamente al otro lado de la ciudad no pudieron ser ellos.

-¿y qué tal si…?

-Interrumpiéndole- Urahara es un flojo que no saldría a atacarles aunque estuviesen bailando frente a su cara y yourichi a estas horas lo más seguro es que este bebiendo.

Este…-Con una inmensa gota en la cabeza- por alguna razón concuerdo contigo.

¿Qué habrá pasado?-Vuelve a sonar el celular- dos menos ¡vamos!.

tras usar el shuppo desaparecen de la vista para reaparecer hasta que llegan a un parque donde se observaba signos de una intensa lucha producto de un hallow en forma de serpiente de verdusco color con su máscara asemejando a un alebrije atacando sin piedad a una pequeña de cabello griseasco con trajes de shinigami de unos 8 años pero… su zampaktou era extraño similar más a una espada más occidental que japonesa por el grosor y el filo exagerado, la chica tras ver que con ella no podía darle al escurridizo hallow la puso frente a ella y exclamo "painful choice" la espada ahora se asimilaban a una maza oscura con picos de distintas direcciones con la cual con un brillo plateado más un aura oscura lograba golpea con facilidad al hallow y en lugar de cortarle la máscara parecía destrozársela con cada golpe que esta le daba.

- ¿Qué diablos?- hablo Rukia mientras señalaba a la chica- ¡está robándose mis comisiones!

-¡oye que haces aquí pequeña deja eso que es peligroso!- dijo el chico al ver como la batalla parecía complicarse… para el hallow

Tras destrozar por fin la máscara del hallow y que este se desvaneciese guarda su zampaktou, gira y observa a ambos tras darles una mirada seria esta sin más se dirige hacia Rukia quien se prepara para desenfundar su arma cuando repentinamente la chica abre los brazos y sorpresivamente le tumba en un cálido abrazo- ¡madre!-La niña le sujeta con fuerza y recarga su cabeza en el nulo pecho de Rukia.

Rukia estaba sorprendida por dicha afirmación y trataba de apartarle- ¡¿qué haces quítate?!

- Rukia… ¿no me digas que tú?- Ichigo trata de ver hacia otra parte al ver lo parecido que era la chica a Rukia-podrías habérmelo dicho, digo no es como si me interesase tu cuerpo de loli, o quisiese hacerte nada pero, siento tenemos la confianza como para que me hubieses dicho que tenías una hija.

Tratando de quitarse a la chica-¡¿qué estás pensando?! ¡Ven y ayúdame a quitarme a esta loca!-

- no estoy loca soy tu hija legitima –la chica se aferra con más fuerza.

-¡de que estás hablando!- Rukia trata de golpear su cabeza pero la niña se evita el golpe y usando el shuppo desaparece y aparece junto a Ichigo colocándose atrás de él.

- padre… mi madre volvió a perder los nervios a mi parecer- si ahora estaba insinuándose pero ahora a Ichigo.

Ichigo perdió el color ante dicha declaración y se alejó de ella con miedo-¡¿a quien le dices padre?!

Con una sonrisa- a mi padre obviamente.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?.

Creo que yo puedo explicarlo…- Llamando la atención de los presentes quienes Giran y se encuentran con Urahara quien tranquilamente les observa con una sonrisa- felicidades ha sido una hermosa niña.

-¿pero qué…?- la combinación de colores entre su cara y cabello no podía ser saludable.

-¡no estoy para juegos Urahara que significa esto!-Con una venita de odio en la frente- ¡esta broma es ir demasiado lejos!

- veras para empezar por que no te presentas pequeña.

- como digas…-Desaparece y aparece junto a Urahara y hace una reverencia hacia Ichigo y Rukia- me llamo Kana Kurosaki y seré su futura hija.

Ichigo/Rukia-¡¿QUE COSA?!

Kana les da una nueva reverencia- por favor háganme pronto.

Ichigo se acerca a Urahara y se prepara para golpearle- ¡no digas esas bromas! ¡¿Cómo le pudiste pedir que dijera algo así?! ¡Estas enfermo acaso!

Urahara le detuvo las manos al peli naranja mientras le miraba seriamente- pero que dices Kurosaki mírala bien….

- ¿Qué? -Observa detenidamente a Kana y nota sus profundos ojos oscuros de penetrante mirada parecida a la suya y su apariencia era casi idéntica a la de Rukia.

- se nota que hiciste un buen trabajo- le felicita dándole una palmadas en la espalda

-¡explica esto maldito!-Rukia le patea la cara y tras su caída le sigue pateando… en sus partes nobles-¡ahora!.

-¡allí no por favor allí no por favor! Que soy estrella de…¡ahhh!

Ichigo se alejó un poco al ver la horrible escena de Urahara siendo castrado a pisotones- eso sí que debe doler… creo los oí quebrarse.

- veo que mi madre en verdad era igual en su juventud- Kana sonrió y se unió a su madre en patearle al perezoso.

- ¡tú será mejor que te expliques!- se detiene y señala a su supuesta hija tras ver que habían proseguido rítmicamente a noquearle.

Kana al ver la seriedad de su madre obedece de inmediato- bien lo haré de una manera muy sencilla de entender.

Y sin previo aviso Saca de entre sus ropas un blog de notas y empieza a hacer trazos que les muestra como lo hizo Rukia algunas veces… (k- En si son los conejitos ya conocidos por todos bueno tras su explicación insertaremos la imagen mental entre las escenas para facilitar su interpretación.)

- verán en un futuro cercano yo naceré y por alguna razón mi poder espiritual es tan grande que se me permitirá ingresar a la academia shinigami a muy corta edad

(k- Insertar imagen de conejito con traje shinigami e imagen de escuela mal dibujada)

- posteriormente me graduare y lograre entrar a la 13° división la cual está a cargo de mi padre como capitán y mi madre como teniente.

(Insertar imagen de leoncito como Ichigo usando la gabardina blanca de capitán y a dos conejitas de shinigamis)

- eh sido buen elemento de 13° escuadrón pero por hace poco note que partes de mi cuerpo parecían desvanecerse y mi madre decidió llevarme con la 4° división quienes no encontraron explicación aparente.

(Insertar imagen de dos conejitas y una golondrina en representación a la 4º capitana)

- entonces el perezoso de Urahara decidió investigarlo por su cuenta y según dijo el problema es que mi existencia corría peligro.

(Insertar imagen de un oso perezoso con sombrero verde y blanco y dos conejitas asustadas)

- entonces el perezoso de Urahara descubrió que mi existencia peligraba junto con su amigo raro y tras tres borracheras y varios intentos logro enviarme al pasado para encargarme de que naciera… ¿alguna duda?

(Insertar perezoso arrojando a conejita en un aro rojo- negro - purpura ante un asustado león, conejita y un mago que tenía una botella en su mano celebrando el lanzamiento de la chico como si fuese una anotación)

-¿tenías que usar esos dibujos?- dijo Ichigo con un tic en el ojo

- ¿alguna otra duda?- ignorando a su padre.

- ¿y exactamente qué debemos hacer para que te vayas?- ya más calmada al haber comprendido dicha presentación a la perfección.

- es sencillo… simplemente deben crearme y para ello deben tener relaciones sexuales hasta que mi padre te fertilice… ¿quieres que haga una ilustración al respecto?.

-¡no manches la integridad de chappy con esas imágenes!- dijo Rukia retirándole el blog.

- ¡Urahara todo esto es una broma!- dijo Ichigo totalmente pálido quien solo le regreso una mirada seria-¿cierto?.

Urahara se acomoda el sombrero y suspira- te seré sincero Ichigo yo así lo creía pero junto a ella venia un mensaje que me ha salvado la vida por lo que le creo sin duda alguna.

-¿qué?

- simplemente te dije que Yourichi te golpeara por regalarle un salmón ahumado el día de su cumpleaños… junto con un cosplay de neko girl.

Ichigo/Rukia- Urahara enfermo

- sí, ya sabemos que esta algo salido y eso que en mi época está un poco más.

- oigan no me miren así…-Urahara comienza a jugar con sus manos- todos tienen sus gustos, a ti Ichigo te van las lolis a mí las nekos girls y creo a reiji igual le van las petankos o lolis no estoy seguro.

- eso no es lo importante ahora – kana les muestra un futon en medio del parque- así que por favor inicien el proceso por mi bienestar.

-¡que estás diciendo mocosa! –Rukia comienza a escandalizarse-no hay forma que hagamos eso en medio parque, aunque como espíritus nadie nos vería, pero –empezando a jugar con sus dedos y a sonrojarse- este, tengo que estar en mi giga para embarazarme, no sabía que podía hacerlo para empezar, espera, y como se supone saldrás, digo entiendo cómo te tendré en mi barriga, pero ¿cómo se supone sales?-Rukia trata de sujetarle pero ella logra detener sus manos y le mira fijamente.

- tu misma me encomendaste esta misión madre y te prometí cumplirla sin importar como así que por favor háganme ahora o deberé recurrir a otros métodos

- bueno no sé si yo en verdad lo ordene pero… ¡Ichigo!

El mencionado había desaparecido del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia.

- Kurosaki huyo rumbo a su casa hace unos segundos… debo admitir creo romperá un record a este paso.

- diablos el siempre huye a sus compromisos.

- ¡bastardo!-Rukia se muerde el traje-y yo que ya cedi a lo del parque-Corre rumbo a la casa de Ichigo y Kana simplemente suspira.

- parece que tenía razón mi padre… me es más fácil derrotar al erizo Kempachi de la 11º división que cumplir esta misión.

- tranquila niña aún es muy pronto para rendirte de seguro los convencerás tarde o temprano.

no es eso- mirándole con algo de duda- si no que tu amigo me dijo algo raro antes de enviarme que aún me preocupa

Urahara- eh… ¿Qué te dijo? ¿No me digas que te hizo algo malo? -saca una muñeca de anime que pone a la vista de kana-¿podrías señalar donde te toco? Claro si no te es doloroso recordarlo pero… creo es mejor hablar de ello-

Kana-… eh no me refería a eso… sino a que…

Mientras tanto Ichigo había huido lo suficiente y estaba a unas cuadras de su casa no podía creerse la situacion y llego a la conclusión mas lógica a su parecer

- mi hija si como no… ¡de seguro esto es una broma de Urahara y Rukia! -observa el ocaso- diablos ya es tarde de seguro ya llegaron los demás a la casa y yo sufriendo de esta broma pesada

-¡ichogo!

-¡ah!- grito y trato de ocultarse tras un poste hasta que vio el origen de la voz.

Y es que si bien era la voz de Rukia, noto como estaba con su traje de colegiaba estaba junto a Ichigo inconsciente y este recuerda que era el alma modificada- que sucede ichogo que requieres tu cuerpo ¿no?

- si así es -regresando en él y recordando que Rukia no debería tardar en llegar-por cierto es Ichigo y… -Nervioso le dice-Rukia me pidió que te dijera algo

-¿sí?

- Rukia…bueno quería que llevases su cuerpo al puente… ¿crees poder hacerlo?-

- pyon eso es sencillo ¿al puente que esta camino a la escuela o la que está sobre el rio las lejano?

Al segundo…si al más lejano.

Entendido pyon–alejándose- hasta luego.

- bueno así les volteare su chistecito por un rato.

Tras caminar un poco llega a su casa la clínica Kurosaki y tras entrar en ella…

- ya lleg…-su padre le da una buena patada en la cara que lo tira al suelo donde Karin empieza a patearle con fuerza junto a su padre tras unas patadas logra quitárselos de encima y ponerse de pie - ¡¿qué diablos les pasa para recibirme a patadas?!

- oni-chan cómo pudiste- ahora era Yuzu quien lo golpea con una sartén con gran fuerza para sorpresa del chico.

-¿Cómo pude qué?

En eso aparecen desde la sala ishida junto con Chad seguidos de Orihime y… una pequeña de cabello rojizo fuerte vistiendo un vestido color rosa holgado que cubría unos muy notorios atributos de ojos azules y que estaba abrazada de las piernas de Orihime que no aparentaba más de 12 años y que usaba un extraño rosario color plateado griseasco en su cuello.

- aun no lo entendemos por completo Ichigo pero… parece ser que ella es tu hija y de inoe- trato de aclaras ishida una situación que ni el entendía, pero ya había desencadenado todo el problema

-¡¿queeeee?!- Ichigo recibe otro sartenazo por parte de yusu

Orihime se sonroja y juega con sus manos- kurosaki-kun esto….

La pequeña con mucha timidez se acerca y al tratar de hacer una reverencia, se golpea el rostro pero tras esto simplemente y con voz dulce exclama- buenas tardes papa seré tu hija en el futuro junto con mama Orihime me llamo Kim Kurosaki…


	2. Chapter 2

Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic recordándoles que es traído a ustedes con colaboración de neverdie con quien colaboro en algunos proyectos en esta página y que es parte de una saga de fics "una lucha por ser" espero sea de su agrado el siguiente capítulo.

Capítulo 2

Yo debo ser la hija

En la casa Kurosaki, Ichigo estaba más pálido que su contraparte hallow, y es que no hace poco había aparecido una shinigami que se había auto nombrado su hija y de Rukia pero ahora en su propia casa… había aparecido una segunda hija suya y de Orihime por lo que sin habla observaba a la pequeña oculta tras las piernas de su amiga.

-mi… ¡¿mi hija?!- balbuceo Ichigo tratando de encontrarle una lógica al asunto

- si tu hija ¡¿que acaso no la vas a reconocer?!- le acuso su hermana Karin señalándole- ¡sin duda es idéntica a su madre pero no se hizo sola!

-¿hermano por que? – Con ojos llorosos mirando a su hermano tras su hermana- ¿no le reconocerás?

Orihime nerviosamente sonríe y trata de mirar a Ichigo pero su mirada se desviaba hacia la niña -no entiendo yo tampoco lo que sucede pero estaba aquí cuando llegue

- más bien aquí hay algo extraño- se auto introdujo a la conversación Ishida quien quería matar al peli naranja- ¿Cómo es posible esta situación?

Kim mira a Ishida con duda -veo que su gusto no cambio en lo absoluto… aún se viste como sacerdote de esos peligrosos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo ajustándose las gafas-

- ¿Ichigo puedes explicar esto?- pregunto el gigante Chad, mientras se tronaba los nudillos-realmente espero que puedas y te hagas responsable por ello.

-¡¿y cómo quieres que lo haga?!- Ichigo esquiva un golpe de su amigo que le hace un hueco al piso-Eso iba con intención de matar

-no me dijiste te harías responsable- respondió lentamente chad

- chicos sé que es difícil de explicar una situación como está pero quiero que sepan que les apoyamos- dijo su padre Ishin buscando calmar las cosas- así que Karin, Yuzu déjenlos arreglar sus problemas maritales… ¡vayamos a comer al Mc Donals…!

-¡vas a dejarlos solos tras ver esto!- grito escandalizada Karin por la irresponsabilidad de su padre-¡acaba de aparecer nuestra sobrina de la nada carajo!

- arregla esto como un hombre ichigo o te castrare llegando- dijo su padre mientras arrastraba a sus hijas hacia la puerta- ¡espero nos tengas una buena explicación al regresar!

¡Noo! -trato de decir yuzu mientras se alejaba siendo cargada por su padre-¡ella si le hizo eso sin duda se llevara a mi hermano!-

Ya cuando su padre y hermanas se habían ido dejando a los chicos en silencio… kim decidió preguntar mirando de una manera muy adorable a su progenitor

-mama… ¿puedo comer algo acaso?-dijo mirándoles esperando su autorización mientras ponía sus ojos adorables-por favor…

- eh bueno… -Mirando a Ichigo ya que era su casa- podría prepararse algo

-suspirando- claro…ve a la cocina y toma lo que gustes -

- gracias papa –sonriéndole mientras se dirige a la cocina donde se oyen caer unas cosas- ¡estoy bien! Creo… -Se siguen oyendo más ruidos de cosas rompiéndose- después arreglos los platos rotos.

-Dejándose caer al suelo- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? –dijo el chico

- eso quisiéramos saberlo nosotros… de la nada tienes una hija preciosa con Orihime y no encuentro explicación lógica para ello ¿o acaso en el hueco mundo…? – Ishida se queda mirando a Orihime y analiza su vientre con la mirada- ¿acaso ustedes dos?

¡noo!-Orihime se pone nerviosa y empieza a negar con sus manos- yo aún no eh hecho digo no hemos hecho pero por poco lo hacemos pero no lo hicimos y…..-

- no entendemos…- Chad prepara otro de sus golpes en esta ocasión tenía la intención de acertar en el blanco- pero creo será bueno hacerle entender la responsabilidad a la mala.

Ishida niega con la cabeza y con una mano impide Chad ataque de nuevo- olvídalo si me pongo a razonarlo es imposible puesto que no se cumplen los meses del embarazo siquiera….-

-¿Seguro?-dijo mirando a Orihime e Ishida- ¿pero ha negado hacerle algo y vemos el producto de ello frente a nosotros?

-Si Chad, ya baja esa silla- dijo deteniendo a su amigo- por el momento.

- ¡¿entonces que está pasando?!- pregunto asustado Ichigo-¡¿alguien puede explicarme que sucede?!

- no lo sé pero creo que deberíamos de preguntarle directamente y… - todos observan salir un humo griseas del pasillo que proviene de la cocina- creo que debemos de ver que no se mate primero- suspiro Ishida al notarlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Orihime con duda sin darse cuenta del humo que invadía la habitación.

- a que viene eso Ishida- dijo ichigo sin notar tampoco el estado de su propia casa.

- algo se está quemando….presten atención a lo que está pasando Orihime e Ichigo- dijo Chad sofocándose un poco por que el humo le cubría el rostro.

- ¿que….? – Ichigo visualiza el humo y tras unos segundo se reflexión- ¡la cocina!

Tras correr rumbo a la cocina observan que la niña no estaba quemando…mucho que digamos solo estaba con la estufa encendida haciendo brochetas de… (k-¿se pueden hacer brochetas de pan, malvaviscos, barras de chocolate y gomitas?) ejem… de dulces en particular al verse descubierta esta solo les mira con una sonrisa

- ¿quieren un poco de brochetas felices?- pregunto la dulce niña mientras les ofrecía unos dulces de extraña apariencia- ¡están recién hechos!

-¿estas quemando los dulces?- pregunto Chad con duda al ver la brocheta- digo es comestible ¿cierto?

- no, solo los estaba ablandando- respondió Kim mientras le veía- ¿acaso me pase un poco de más?

- si Chad así los dulces saben mejor- confirmo la madre de la pequeña tomando una- ¡sin duda es uno de los mejores postres de todos!

- ¿están bromeando verdad?- dijo Ishida viéndoles comer- ¿no te dará un coma diabético eso?

- ¿no los has probado?- dijo Orihime- ¡les aseguro no han probado nada similar!

- bien esta es prueba de que es en verdad hija de Orihime- dijo Ichigo quien se frota la cabeza con desesperación- algo me dice no requeriremos más prueba que esa.

- ¿y que necesitan?- pregunto Kim al ver que ninguno de los presentes querían comer sus brochetas felices más que su madre- ¿sucedió algo?

- bueno para empezar que nos digas que haces aquí…- Ichigo trato de sonar serio, aunque tenía una mueca donde trataba de no reírse por la desesperación sufrida- y me refiero a venir a este sitio no a tus peculiares alimentos.

- así… bueno… debía advertirles de algo y bueno me dijeron que encargarme de nacer mas no entendí bien que decían por que una mariposa negra cruzo la habitación y no puse atención a lo que me decían- dijo la pequeña jugando con sus dedos y bajando la mirada.

Ichigo e Ishida no sabían si debían llorar o reír hasta morir al oírle decir eso pero solo suspiraron.

- más bien dinos ¿quién te envió?- trato de razonar Chad- ¿Quién te ha enviado a este sitio?

- ahh… fue el payaso- esa respuesta más que ser de ayuda dejo a todos con muchas dudas dejando a cada uno imaginándose una versión distinta de un payaso de feria de la televisión o al cepillin (en el caso de chad).

-¿quién?- dijo Ichigo sin poder entender nada- ¿Por qué un payaso se metió en esto?

- el payaso diabólico… ya sabe…. El sonrisa diabólica-dijo kim tratando de parecer tétrica sin ningún resultado

¿Entonces da miedo?-dijo Orihime asustada- ¿Por qué estabas con él? ¿es peligroso?

Eh algo… Aunque Ishida estuvo saliendo una temporada con la hija, pero esta lo dejo cuando este se negó a ser….. ¿Qué significa conejillo de indias? Hasta ahora no comprendo eso- dijo la pequeña mirando al chico.

- ¿no es esa una película americana de horror? ¿Y cómo que seré un conejillo de indias?- trato de saber el chico sudando frio- ¿Qué saldré con quien?

- ¿"Eso" no?- dijo Ichigo- ¿te refieres a la película no?

- el capitán Mayuria- menciono Orihime quien había sido la única en entender la explicación de su hija- ¿te envió el capitán mayuria?

- ese-dijo Kim mirando sorprendida a su madre- me entendiste de inmediato.

- ¡el que tiene que ver en todo esto!- exclamo ishida al oir al causante de esto- ¿ qué dijiste de su hija y yo?-

- no se él me dijo que me enviaría aquí para ver a papa y mama luego de eso… la mariposa es todo lo que recuerdo- menciono algo contrariada Kim, ahora parecía que se había perdido de detalles importantes por ver una mariposa- es que voló junto a mí y era tan bonita.

- es extraño…- dijo Ishida suspirando tratando de analizar la situación- no le encuentro sentido.

- ¿el que se distrajese con una mariposa?- dijo Chad viendo como la chica le describía la mariposa a su madre- por que siendo la hija de Orihime lo creo normal.

- en parte pero no eso- dijo negando Ishida- me refiero a toda esta situacion.

- trata de recordar algo de lo que te dijo linda- Orihime abraza a su hija para calmarla- por favor nos ayudarías mucho si recuerdas algo.

- etto… fueron palabras raras mami como incitarlos a actos- dijo la pequeña mirando fijamente a su madre.

- ¿actos necesarios? Acaso debes prevenir algo- dijo Ichigo oyendo impactado a la pequeña- ¿Qué sucederá?

- puede ser un acto que evite una catástrofe- dijo Chad asustando al oírle- ¿acaso has venido a advertirnos una tragedia?

- si fuese así no enviarían a alguien más… ¿atento?- dijo Ishida analizando la información obtenida por la niña.

- no, no esos actos sino que dijo… re… reco…retroreproductor…. No aunque similar…-

- ¿reproductor querrá algún DVD o CD?-empezando a sudar frio el pelinaranja- ¿Habrá otra guerra porque rompí ese video de edecanes de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis? ¡Juro fue un accidente me buscaba kempachi!

- ya te saliste de contexto Ichigo- acuso Chad- aunque eso sin duda es algo importante.

-No eso no, aunque ahora sé porque la asociación te tiene en su lista negra-dijo orihime- ¿por eso querían golpearte la última vez?

- no será… ¿actos reproductivos?-dijo Ishida mientras se acomodaba las gafas

- si eso dijo el payaso- dijo alegre la chica mientras que Orihime e Ichigo quedaban en shock- me alegra lo recordaras…

No lo recordé exactamente...-suspiro- más bien salió por deducción lógica.

Ichigo y Orihime se miran con pena y luego desvían rápidamente la mirada al cruzar las miradas.

- interesante… dime Kim-chan te dijo algo mas Mayuria- dijo ishida buscando sacar mas información- ¿algo más que recuerdes?.

- algo más… -Tras ponerse a pensar- veamos…

- lo que recuerdes es bueno Kim-chan, por favor… hija –dijo sonrojándose en el acto- esto puede ser importante

- creo que dijo…-la voz de Kim se vuelve más seria- regresaras para iniciar el acto reproductor de tus padres y evitar la fractura temperamental… ya deja de comerte el proyecto G-8 que no está listo aun.

-solo por casualidad… ¿Qué es el proyecto G-8?- por alguna razón eso ultimo había sido lo que más le llamo la atención a Ishida

- gomitas de sabores que regeneran la energía espiritual en especial me gusta las de uva- dijo sonriendo la chica al recordarlas- las hace con forma de ositos leoncitos y ballenas.

-¿Por qué hace eso?-dijo algo confundido Ichigo-¿es en serio?

- ¿no puede hacerlas? Si le salen bien aunque duran poco antes de que pierdan el sabor y…- dijo recordando Kim- aunque el ponerles relleno de jalea molesto a unas chicas sobre todo por el modelo de chappy.

¿Los dulces sueltan jalea tras desmembrarse y comerse?- analizo chad pensando en ello-es una manera muy peculiar de comer esas cosas.

- no es que no lo imagino de bueno… dulcero- si Ishida había perdido por completo el hilo de la conversación con esa última declaración

Te refieres a que causen traumas esos dulces o que existan en si Ishida- dijo Ichigo sin muchas esperanzas de obtener información.

- ahora que lo dices papa dice que cambio mucho desde que llego mi amiga Hina-chan-

- ¿quién o qué es Hina-chan?-dijo Ishida con algo de duda- ¿Cómo pudo cambiarle así esa persona?

- ella es la…

Cuando estaba por hablar un grito lleno la cocina.

-¡esta me la pagaras cara Ichigo! -decía una empapada Rukia que ingresaba por la ventana de la cocina, previamente abierta para ventilarla por parte de Ishida- ¡por tu culpa casi se ahogaba chappy!-

- diablos se me había olvidado- se acordó Ichigo y empezó a sudar frio al ver a la chica y a la pequeña kim- ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?!

- ¿Qué olvidaste Ichigo?- dijo Orihime de manera inocente.

- algo muy similar a esto me paso hace rato-dijo Ichigo buscando alejarse poco a poco de ese sitio- por decirlo de alguna manera.

- ¿similar a qué sentido?- dijo Ishida notando el inusual comportamiento de su amigo.

- como decirlo -observa que mira a Kim con duda - es que…

- ¿no dirás que?- Ishida ya estaba uniendo cabos y no le gustaba para nada la idea de lo que podía ser- ¿es una broma cierto?

- no tenías que actuar de esa manera padre -decía la pequeña Kana ingresando con su traje de shinigami por la misma ventana por la que entro su madre dejando a todos los humanos en shock- y mucho menos arrojar el gigai de mi madre al rio, si querías que estuviese mojada una ducha caliente es lo mejor-

-¡explica esto Ichigo!- exigieron los compañeros del peli naranja mientras preparaban sus ataques más poderosos.

- ¡les juro que no sé qué está pasando!- trato de defenderse Ichigo mientras se ocultaba de todos detrás de Orihime- ¡en serio no tengo la menor idea!

- ¿la hija de Ichigo y Rukia? – Orihime observa impactada a la pequeña shinigami que por su parte observa con mucha duda a la pequeña pelinaranja- ¿pero?-regresa a ver al shinigami que estaba escondido en su espalda- ¿cómo?.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto la hija de Rukia a la hija de Orihime quien le miraba con duda.

- ¿yo?, bueno yo soy Kurosaki Kim y ¿tú eres?-

- ¿Kurosaki?...eso es imposible-dijo la chica viendo a la pequeña-¡yo soy Kana Kurosaki y por lo tanto puedo asegurarlo!

- qué curioso tienes mí mismo apellido-dijo la chica sonriéndole- y ¿tú eres?-

- imposible yo soy Kurosaki Kana hija de Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki y en mi vida te había visto-exclamo la chica orgullosa exigiéndole una respuesta coherente.

- bueno… es que aún me pierdo incluso en mi patio asi que puede por eso no nos hallamos visto…este… ¿y tú quién eras?-

- Kurosaki Kana-grito la chica algo enojada

- vaya no te había visto…dijo la pequeña Kim mirándole fijamente- encantada de conocerte…

- acabo de decirlo…. ¿acaso tú también piensas que soy una ilusión o qué?- dijo molesta pensando se reía de ella.

- si pero… este, ¿Quién dijiste que eras?- dijo la pequeña aun sin comprender el asunto.

- Ahhh me desesperas –sujetándose la cabeza-

- ¡¿pero qué significa esto Ichigo?! – Rukia Observa como este trataba de huir por la ventana-¡Chad detenlo!-

-les juro que yo no sé lo que está pasando- decía el peli naranja mientras trataba de usar toda su fuerza para escapar de la cocina, de la casa, del barrio, del mundo si fuese posible.

-bueno yo puedo ayudar a explicar un poco de esto- Aparece Urahara por la misma ventana sonriendo maliciosamente a Rukia y Orihime.

- claro si es que quieren saber que sucede aquí- dijo poniéndose en una pose seria Urahara mientras les da una sonrisa cínica y saca una libreta-pero les saldrá caro el darles esta información.

Rukia de una patada en la cara lo manda al suelo- ¡no vengas con que esas de que soy el muy chulo y dinos que pasa!- comienza a patearle frenéticamente en los testículos con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡en mis partes elementales no en las elementales nooooo!- rogaba el vago mientras trataba inútilmente de defenderse ante los poderosos golpes de la shinigami.

- eso sí que debe doler…- dijo Ichigo mirando la escena en shock junto con los hombres presentes.

- Lo sé no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo-dijo Ishida lamentándose por Urahara

-Aunque algo me dice que tu eres el siguiente- dijo Chad mientras sujetaba la cabeza de ichijo, aunque él e Ishida no lo golpearían, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo

Ichigo trata de huir de nuevo pero Chad lo sujeta con más fuerza notando no podrá librarse tan facilmente

- pensé que eras mi amigo- dijo buscando convencerle- ¿en verdad quieres que pase por ello?

-¡

ayudaaa por favor!- exclamaba Urahara más pálido que anda-

- uno debe responsabilizarse de sus acciones…todas ellas- dijo chad desviando la mirada- además tu te metiste con esa mujer.

- ¡pero yo no eh hecho nada!...técnicamente aun no lo eh hecho- se defendió el chico aun tratando de escapar-

- pero lo harás Ichigo… -dijo urahara tras que rukia parece su ataque-hay me los tronaste Rukia… -Girando y lamentándose en el suelo- siento que me arrepiento de haberte ayudado antes-

- mejor habla o te los dejo como si fuesen platos- amenazo Rukia mientras le mostraba el pie con el que lo había castrado a zapatazos- ¡aun no me canso de usar el otro pie!

- o mejor dicho se los dejaste estrellados madre…- aclaro su hija preparándose para reemplazar a su madre en la tarea de ser necesario

- no entiendo ¿por que el perezoso llora y sufre mami?- pregunto Kim mientras le jalaba la camisa a su madre - ¿Por qué se lamenta asi? ¿fue muy doloroso acaso?

- este, creo eso es algo muy difícil de explicar…-dijo Orihime buscando salir de esa explicación a su pequeña.

Algunos minutos después de que Urahara se recuperase del traicionero ataque y se pusiera una bolsa de hielo en su ingle mientras se sentaba en la mesa y bebía un te proporcionado por ishida (se rehusó a tomar uno preparado por Inoue de color turquesa) trata de tranquilizarse y explicar todo

- bueno después de esta traumática experiencia que espero no repetir en ninguna otra ocasión será mejor ir al punto…-dijo mirando seriamente a los presentes- ¡Ichigo eres un semental!-

Ishida prepara su arco y apunta a la cabeza del shokeado chico- bastardo-

Chad activa su habilidad en su brazo y se dispone a sujetarle pero este logra escaparse- no lo imagine de ti

Ichigo se refugia nuevamente tras Orihime- oigan si van a matarme al menos explíquenme ¿por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

- Ichigo -con ojos llorosos Orihime lo ve, ya no muy segura de querer defenderlo- tu acaso ¿eres una persona infiel?

- pues a mí me parece que tiene cara como de perro Urahara no de caballo- comento sin entender el significado de las palabras Rukia

- ¡¿Qué dijiste enana?!-reclamo el kurosaki ante esta afirmación.

- no la cara de papa parece la de un osito panda- dijo kim tratando de defenderle- incluso si le pintas los ojos veras aumenta su parecido de gran manera.

- ¿algún problema si mato a esta chica?- dijo kana preparándose para sacar su espada.

- Urahara se serio por favor- reclamo Ishida buscando controlar la situación.

- está bien… veras Ichigo como puedes ver hay dos preciosas niñas aquí una de Rukia con tu persona y otra de Orihime igual me pregunto que significara- dijo mientras sacaba su abanico y empezaba a ondearle.

- yo soy Kim Kurosaki a… ¿ya lo había dicho no?

Kana sacando su espada y apuntándole - no la soportó es una ofensa para la vida misma-

- ¿a qué quieres llegar con esto Urahara?-

Urahara saca una extraña tarjeta muy delgada de entre sus ropas que le muestra a todos- esta es una versión de la sociedad de almas de una tarjeta SD y en ella hay datos muy inquietantes que nos afectan a todos los aquí presentes.

- ¿tarjeta DS?- dijo Chad algo confundido- ¿acaso solo invirtieron el significado de las tarjetas SD?

- me suena eso…eso no es con lo que mi yusu hackeo un banco para que tu padre no fuese demandado Ichigo- dijo rukia con alegría mientras que muchos miraban a Ichigo con duda.

Confió en lo que me dijo ella y su abogado al respecto- dijo desviando la mirada el Kurosaki- no se demostró ni negó ninguna relación.

- es una tarjeta de almacenamiento de datos… ¿Qué ninguno usa computadoras o celulares?- dijo Ishida notando como estaba perdiéndose el rumbo de la conversación.

- el mío falla a cada rato- se quejó Rukia mientras sacaba su mojado celular- ¡exigo la garantía Urahara!

- oigan no se desvíen del tema…- poniéndose serio- como iba diciendo aquí hay algunos datos que hablan de la distorsión espacio-tiempo que está ocurriendo en este plano temporal escritas por un amigo mío muy peculiar, el capitán Mayuria y un servidor…-

- dijiste que eran juegos de video- dijo kana de tajo- dijiste no podias creer por fin habías conseguido una R4 para New Ninte*** *DS

- si también tenían unos Roms de juegos que de seguro nunca esperaría como ese portátil de la sexy bruja, pero eso es otro asunto… -dijo mirándoles a los ojos- según los datos de esta tarjeta el tiempo trascurre como una espiral constantemente y sin alteraciones notables pero en un punto hubo varias bifurcaciones que hicieron esta se separase como pedazos de cuerda de esta y dicho acto amenaza con destruir la realidad como la conocemos y de paso amenazan a la misma sociedad de almas…

Todos-¡¿Qué cosa?!

-y lo peor de todo esto – dijo levantándose y apuntando a Ichigo- ¡es que esa bifurcación eres tu Ichigo Kurosaki!

-¿Qué? –viendo como le miraban todos los presentes-¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ichigo aún no lo entiendes –dijo jugando con su abanico-…tu futuro… tu esposa y familia son la base para decidir que línea temporal es la que se seguirá desapareciendo las otras y con ello todo lo relacionado con ellas

- un segundo…. –dijo asustada Kana al oírle-¡¿quieres decir que si mi padre se queda con Orihime yo moriré a cambio de esta cosa?!

Mama -Adormilada- quiero ir a la cama… me da sueño lo que explica.

- eh técnicamente más bien tú no existirías… y nada de lo que tú conoces….-dijo cerrando su abanico de golpe- nunca existiría tu línea temporal ni nada relacionado.

- ¿pero por qué paso eso? –dijo Rukia temblando levemente-¿Qué causo esto?

Bueno… según parece Ichigo se ha vuelto el centro de este plano temporal y por ello sucede esto- dijo Urahara encogiéndose los hombros- no entiendo tampoco mucho de este asunto.

- ¿quieres decir que la decisión de Ichigo decidirá la de varios más?- dijo Ishida preocupado- ¿eso no puede ser posible?

- así es….-dijo mirándole seriamente-no debería serlo pero Ciertamente no soy un experto en este tema pero según la información que me auto enviado debo contactar con un viejo amigo con el que no quería tratar desde hace un rato para conocer más de esta materia en concreto uno de los autores de este documento

Él te dará las respuestas que necesitas- dijo Ishida viéndole con seriedad- ¿podrá ayudarte en todo esto?

Puede ser,de lo poco que se dé él es que es algo difícil ubicarle por que siempre está siendo perseguido por algunos poderes más allá de mi comprensión… o persigue lolitas que llevan a que sea perseguido por estos poderes y se hace un círculo vicioso y… bueno en resumidas cuentas…. Ichigo tu destino y el nuestro depende de la chica con la que te quedes…. Y estas niñas están aquí para persuadirte a elegir a sus respectivas madres… es por ello que están aquí entre nosotros


End file.
